


Giveaway Prize - NVCR Intern

by writingfromthevoid (luciferxrising)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferxrising/pseuds/writingfromthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giveaway prize for <a href="http://night-vale-weatherman.tumblr.com">night-vale-weatherman</a>! They asked for a drabble from the POV of a random NVCR intern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giveaway Prize - NVCR Intern

She could have known, looking back. She _had_ known, of course, radio was a dangerous business. That much was common knowledge. Yet, she had thought, perhaps foolishly, she could be an exception. Like Dana, maybe, like Maureen. She looked up to them. Everyone did.

She had been a fool.

She could already imagine it, the words being said about her. _To the parents of…_ Bah! Like that would do her any good now. That damn Cecil…

And yet, in her final moments, she cannot bring herself to hate him. Not even as she desperately brings down her knife on the creature threatening to swallow her whole. She doesn’t think anyone can, really.

He only means best, after all.


End file.
